Forget Me Not
by PonyGrim
Summary: Lyssi is a new student at Ouran, and no he's not secretly a girl or another scholarship student. He seems normal enough, but little does the Host Club know that he's looking for someone who disappeared a long time ago- except he can't reveal he is. Will he find who he's looking for, or will he just find the shell they left behind? WARN: Hinted BL/One-sided (By: iNsANiTy/Onix)
1. Chapter I

**Hello,**

**Sorry, things have been a little busy and chaotic on my end so updates are still going to be a little splotchy. Lyssi is a character who I've been developing for a long time, and so things have changed a lot from when this story was first posted. The entire structure of the plot has already been sorted out so the chapters just need to be written. Thank you very much for your patience and constructive criticism. **

_**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanbased parody. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, LaLa, and Funimation. Please support the official release. **_

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

A black limousine pulled up to the pink castle-like school and the driver waited patiently for his passenger to exit the vehicle. Inside the passenger reached towards the handle of the door and hesitated for a split moment, his hand hovering above the silver bar that would unlock the ridiculously long car. Remembering his mother's parting words he took a breath to steady his nerves and opened the door. Squinting his eyes as he stepped out into the sunlight.

He wished he could say he was an average teenage boy, but his appearance screamed otherwise. Bitterly toying with the thought he blinked as he remembered the driver was still there waiting for him to gather his things and ducked into the car once more, appearing again with his school bag in tow. He was barely able to give the man a short, thankful nod before the car was already disappearing over the bend. Turning back to the pink school he noted the other few students that made their way to the school gates already, knowing that he had arrived early. They barely spared him a glance as he readjusted his grip on the school bag handle and made his way onto the grounds in a series of short, brisk steps.

Walking inside, he forced his eyes to look away from the grand style and quickly found the main office, acquainting himself with the receptionist who directed him towards an arrangement of plush seating while he waited. Giving him a small smile he made his way to a chair in the corner trying to ignore the man's curious gaze and focused on observing the decorative bouquet of white roses spread sparingly around the 'lobby'. Standing up to the faint sound of high heels the teen gave a polite greeting to the secretary as she turned around the corner and followed her deeper into the building.

He stopped and waited as they reached a large pair of beautiful solid wood doors, adorn with elegant gold accents. She knocked on the door for a moment, announced his presence, then turned back to him with a smile. He gave her a grateful smile and thanked her quietly before placing his hand on the cold metal handle and entering the room, her high heels clicking as she walked away.

Closing the door behind him the man behind the desk stood up and walked up to greet him. The man had brown eyes and light brown hair, wearing a light coloured business suit with a tie striped with the school emblem colours. He was of average height for a Japanese man, and approached him with a face for business, but cheerful eyes that smiled behind his professional mask. He offered another polite smile in return and followed him as to a small set up of plush couches with a coffee table between them with a tea set all ready waiting there. He thanked the man and sat down across from him, his eyes flickering to the small vase with a white rose in it on the desk behind him.

He gestured to the tea set and invited the teen to a cup, to which he received another polite response, something he smiled at. They spoke freely for a few moments before they got down to business, the man noted the change in the teen's demeanor at the topic and tried a reassuring smile. Leaning forward he patted the boy's shoulder and informed him that he would try to get a uniform for him soon, the teen gave a small smile and a sly joke. Laughing in good nature they walked towards the doors again and bid each other good bye.

Exiting the office he was greeted by the secretary again, who in return handed him his abandoned school bag. Thanking her, embarrassed, she allowed a small smile to break through her cherry lipstick lips and waved it off. Turning around to lead him give him a short tour before taking him to his classrooms.

By the time they had reached his classroom most of the students were already inside and only a few lingered in the hallways. Entering the room labeled, 'Class 2-C' he walked in with the secretary and bowed to the homeroom teacher, apologising for being absent the earlier days of the school year. He was dismissed and allowed the secretary to inform the teach of the rest of his arrangement, giving both of them a deep bow he made his way to his seat in the center, seats away from the back and windows he sighed knowing that there would be nothing to distract himself with. Looking around he took note of a few of his early classmates, one of them with light brown hair cut straight above his ears and just below his eyes, hiding whatever colour they may be. Another one of them had shorter brown hair and dark brown eyes, both were above average looking, and neither of them spared him a glance. Something he was grateful for due to his lack of a uniform.

The classroom gradually filled and the teacher soon tapped on the board, gathering the attention of his students and proceeded to start the lesson.

_~Time Skip~_

He wandered around the large light pink school casually after escaping from the crowds of yellow cream puffs. Looking around he wondered if he should ask for directions as he came to the top of the stairs and a sign came into view, 'Music Room #1'. Walking down the hallway quickly he soon found himself in front of a pair of large elegant doors, a sign saying 'Music Room #3" hanging over it.

Steeling himself he took a deep breath before boldly walking to the doors and opening them, a soft light and the fragrance of roses washed over him as a wave of rose petals swirled and fluttered.

"Welcome."

Blinking, several figures came into sight, a pair of auburn haired twins, two dark haired, two blondes, and one brunette. His eyes flickered from each face quickly, a suffocating feeling gripped his heart. He faltered for a moment before offering a small polite smile and tuning them out as he observed the members talk among themselves.

He watched as the twins' mouths moved to say something but the words fell deaf to his ears, his heart pounding too loudly to catch a whisper. The short blonde stared at him with fascination, turning towards the other dark haired members, one of which adjusted his glasses and replied in kind. The brunette was the only one that seemed to notice his strange behaviour, cautiously trying to alert her- or his- other acquaintances of his dilemma.

The group stopped as they finally started to hear the brunette's careful words and turned towards the teen with questioning looks, the taller blonde hesitated to break away from his group. Approaching him slowly, listening to the brunette's concerned directions and protests.

His eyes moved slowly to the last figure, a blonde. His smile disappeared, the world froze, and everything seemed nonexistent for a moment. Pale blonde hair. Violet-blue eyes.

The world skipped a beat and time seemed to jolt, but within seconds the moment was over, and it left the teen there staring at the group. Or more importantly, at the Japanese-French blonde in the middle of the group.

A stunned look remained on his face, he seemed frozen in time, trying to will his hands to move, his eyes to blink, his feet to shift.

The rest of the group exchanged looks with each other and called the blonde back to them, seeing that he wasn't responding to anything they said. The Japanese words became foreign garble to his ears again and he blinked, trying to gather his mind together again.

'_It's him though, it's really him._"

* * *

**Please review, favourite, or follow. **

**Thank you, **

**iNsANe oNE**


	2. Chapter II

_**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanbased parody. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, LaLa, and Funimation. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Third Person's POV:**

Kyoya adjusted his slim wire framed glasses, pushing them farther up his nose as his brownish-grey eyes flickered across the computer screen as he stood with the rest of the Host Club, cautiously viewing their new 'guest'. He was viewing the profile of the school's late foreign transfer student, 'Okami Lyssi'.

Lyssi was a fairly tall fifteen-year old from France. Due to unfortunate weather conditions he was unable to even be in Japan at the beginning of the school year and thus explained his late arrival. He was in class 2-C, meaning that he was in the same year as him and Tamaki, but lacked the grades or prestige to be in class A or B.

His eyes skimmed over the new student with slight interest, most of his appearance matched up to the form he pulled up earlier for the occasion. Normally he would've ignored the arrival, Ouran accepted transfer students from all over the world and because of Japan's different school system, often ended up with late arrivals, but a large majority of these students were from America, not France. Already that singled him out from the batch, that aside something else was off about Lyssi Okami. Unlike the large majority of foreign transfer students he was not attending Ouran on a scholarship or with a grant of any kind, as most were. He was completely sponsored for, his tuition and uniform paid in full as well as the rest of the sophomore year.

Not completely unusual in itself, occasionally wealthy families would sponsor talented commoners they came to know, or the children of their staff in a form of payment. What was strange about Lyssi, was that his was sponsored anonymously and his residence was unknown, so far. Fair enough, the majority of information he currently lacked was personal information, but his background check came out clean so he had no ties that poised a threat to the Host Club or anyone at Ouran. His parentage was completely taken account of and confirmed, but his personal history was a mystery, as well as his relationships with any elite or wealthy possibilities for his anonymous sponsor.

Kyoya read over the profile again, his eyes flickering between the actual personal and the written summary. Lyssi Okami was biologically, and as far as any official record was concerned, a male. His eyes were listed to be green and he was said to stand somewhere around six feet, or 184 cms. This held to be true as he stood slightly over Tamaki, and continued to stare at the Host Club with a shocked dark green gaze. His birthday was said to be in early May, a Taurus, meaning that he would soon become sixteen- negative AB blood type. Lyssi's hair was described as curly and long, his eyes flickered the the French boy's head, check. His curly hair appeared like waves as Kyoya assumed they fell around necklength if they weren't combed back. A dark red colour that made his green eyes pop, his hair was parted to the left with the aid of some light gel, the tips of his hair breaking free to curl in all different directions.

His closed the laptop and took in the second year's form, fully observing him. He wore a large grey-striped sweater with black loose jeans and scruffed up sneakers. Although his clothes were loose and formless it was easy to see that Lyssi was physically fit, but he had no official training, his posture tall with a slight curved slump.

Stepping next to his own French friend he cleared his throat softly, "Tamaki, I believe that this is Okami Lyssi, a transfer student from France." He informed him gently. Kyoya was fully capable of approaching Lyssi himself, he had quickly primed his French after learning about the arrival of Tamaki three years ago and the language became a lax habit between them, but there was something about Lyssi's reaction to the Host Club that Kyoya wanted to explore further.

Immediately Tamaki sprung into action and walked towards Lyssi with open arms greeting him elaborately in French, this seemed to snap him out of his 'shocked' state and gave a tired smile in return. Bowing to introduce himself in Japanese, dodging Tamaki's French greeting making the blonde deflate."Ah, my apologies. I'm Okami, Lyssi." Kyoya blinked for a moment, shocked on how much his way of speaking reminded him of when Tamaki first came to Japan, shaking it off he gave him a charming Host smile.

"Hello Okami-san, I am Ootori Kyoya. Please, allow me to welcome you to Ouran Academy. You've just transferred here from France, correct?" He asked, as equally polite, gears turning in his head. Lyssi was quick to revert back to his old ways, even then there was a slight slouch in his posture showing that he definitely wasn't brought up with an elite family, but he had obviously received extensive training and attention to reach the point he was at then. If his Japanese was a little more natural, which was sure to happen within a couple of weeks if not months, Okami Lyssi would be able to slip into Japan's wealthiest and most influential circles. It was, interesting to say the least.

He nodded, quickly growing confidence, "Thank you Ootori-san." he replied, a little stiff, but swiftly relaxing into the dialect. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this?"

Kyoya stepped away from the conversation, allowing the rest of the Host Club to answer the question, taking the time to access the student a little more, directing his attention to the dim glow of the screen in his arms.

Lyssi watched as Tamaki immediately bounced back from rejection, an aura of white roses surrounding him, "The Host Club is where beautiful rich young men with too much time on their hands, entertain beautiful rich young women who _also_ have too much time on their hands! It is our goal as hosts is to not only grace them with our very presence, but to make sure each costumer's dream comes true, and to put a true smile upon their face."

He saw a pair of auburn haired twins, or at least relatives, seem to 'sweatdrop' at their president's explanation upon seeing his reaction. Quickly dulling his emotions he allowed a trickle of earnestly to drip through, "Ah- I see . . . I recall hearing a little about them in France, but they weren't really very popular." He replied politely, not exactly sure how to respond.

The two auburn haired relatives circled him from either side, a hand on their chin with the other resting on their hip creating a sharp angle as they normally would, but they showed restraint. They gave a short hum together as they drew back and their eyes flickered towards each other for a moment, they could see it too. Lyssi had the form and posture of somebody upper class, his style of Japanese was proper as his manners, he was a _somebody_.

Leaning forward slightly they gave him matching charming smiles, "Pleasure to meet you, we're the Hitachiin twins!" they exclaimed in unision. Extending their hands at the same time, they introduced themselves seperately, "I'm Hitachiin Hikaru."

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" They continued at the same time.

Lyssi hesitated before grasping their hands in a gentle, but firm handshake, "Likewise, my name is Okami Lyssi." he responded in kind, his eyes observing the pair uneasyily as he drew back.

Kyoya watched from the corner of his eye as the pair of cousins approached next, Honey walking up with Mori behind him, "Hello Ly-chan! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey, all right?" He said in his usual flowery tone, practically jumping onto Lyssi's extending hand as he shook it enthusiastically. Lyssi winced as he nodded politely, directing his gaze to Mori at Honey's indication, "This is my cousin Takashi, but can just call him Mori."

He extended his hand out to Mori, looking him straight in the eyes, undeterred by the hieght difference, "Okami Lyssi, an honour to meet both of you." he said, turning his head slightly to aknowledge Honey as well.

Mori stared him down for a moment, observing him in fully before grasping the hand firmly, "Morinozuka Takashi.".

Haruhi approached next, "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Welcome to Ouran Academy." she flashed him a kind smile, one that Kyoya noted, had no effect on him at all.

Once all the introductions were out of the way the group stood together in a still silence, as if they were waiting for something to happen. There was a small buzz and Lyssi pulled out his phone, the glowing light reflecting off his bright green eyes. He slipped it back in his pocket and smiled, excusing himself, turning on his heel and leaving the music room.

Pushing open the doors he was greeted by a crowd of female students. They parted and murmured as he moved past them, he greeted them with a polite smile, walking away quietly.

Outside the school gates a black limosine waited and he hestitated for a moment before realising it was his. Stepping inside he rested his head on the back of his wrist and watched as the large pink school disappeared from view.


End file.
